


Second Attempt

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: The first date went well, now it's time for the second one and Kakashi's a little more confident and a lot more playful.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Second Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up the my fic 'First try'

Date number one had been a success. Not perfect, thanks to Gai having to show up in uniform after an interruption from Asuma, but good.

So good that at the end of the night as he was leaving Kakashi’s apartment, Gai asked him out on a second date. This time with a promise that neither of them would have to cook and that he would make sure that he wasn’t wearing his uniform.

Kakashi’s voice cracking when he said ‘yes’ had been the cause of a lot of embarrassment over the next few days. Partially because he couldn’t forget the way Gai’s face had lit up with laughter, and partially because Gai had apparently decided to tell all of their friends about the night they had. Including that terrible moment.

Asuma and Genma seemed to enjoy this information the most, teasing him relentlessly about making curry for his date with Gai and about the ‘cracking voice of doom’. Though, their teasing seemed like nothing compared to Anko.

But that was all in the past now.

Today was his chance to do things differently. To make sure everything was so perfect that their friends would be too jealous to make fun of him.

Which is why he had decided not only to take out his favorite Yukata, but also to let Kurenai have a shot at taming his hair.

It hadn’t worked out well at all, and after two hours of trying he owed Kurenai a bottle of sake for the emotional trauma and three new hairbrushes.

The last thing he chose to do in an attempt to make tonight’s date a little mor memorable, was going out without his mask on. It was supposed to be a nice gesture for Gai. A night where he didn’t hide his face away from the world, just so Gai could see it a bit longer. Know that he was trying to be completely open to him in every way.

Five minutes out on the streets of Konoha, and he was already starting to regret that choice. Every person that he passed by was staring at him and most of them weren’t even trying to hide it.

This is why he always wore his mask. People didn’t know how to mind their own damn business.

Thankfully, the sushi place Gai had said to meet him at was just up the street. It wouldn’t be long before he could hide away at a nice table and focus only on that beautiful, smiling face that he loved so much.

Just the thought of seeing Gai made him forget about all of the people around him. Trying to go about his days, doing missions and training, had been a grueling experience since their first date. His mind was always on Gai, no matter what he was doing.

Gai’s smile.

His laugh.

The smell of sweat and Dango that always seemed to linger around him.

Finally, the sushi restraint came into view in the distance, and the first thing Kakashi noticed was a familiar green hanfu he had seen Gai wear more times than he could count.

Gai’s favorite choice of outfit for a nice night out, and one of Kakashi’s favorite things to see him in.

For once, excitement got the best of him, sending him flying forward to Gai’s side. It was actually kind of funny seeing Gai act like he hadn’t just scared him shitless by showing up at his side with no warning.

“Hi,” giving Gai his best smiled he tucked his hands into the small pockets of his yukata. “You look…amazing.”

He had meant to compliment Gai, but his words were met with a look of displeasure, causing him to panic. Had he said it wrong? Did he accidently insult Gai when he meant to flatter him?

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Panic gave way to a sense of crushing disappointment. Gai’s prosopagnosia had always been strong, but he hadn’t thought he would forget him of all people. “I-I don’t mean to be rude, but I am waiting for someone.”  
Well at least he knew that Gai was loyal. Though, that was actually one of the only things he had never worried about. There wasn’t a disloyal bone in Gai’s body.

“I know you’re waiting for someone,” a small, playful smile tugged at his lips. “He took forever to get ready for tonight. So desperate to make a good impression, he probably looks like a stranger to you.”

“I…excuse me?” Gai’s face morphed into confusion. “Do you know where he is? He’s ten minutes late, which is actually normal for him…”

Only ten minutes? He had worried himself over nothing. An hour was usually minimum for him, but today was sort of a special case so he could forgive himself for being early.

“How about this,” stepping past Gai he headed straight for the door. “I’ll tell you where he is if you buy me a drink. Deal?” He turned around to face Gai once more, wanting to see his reaction to the proposal.

“I really shouldn’t be going in with someone else,” somehow he was even more adorable when he was turning him down. Though, it most likely had to do with the fact that he was turning him down for…him.

There was no logic to his feelings, that was for sure.

“Well, have it your way,” turning towards the door once again he headed inside, making sure to throw back a playful “See you inside, Turtle.”

The sound of sputtering followed him into the restraint, accompanied by a very annoyed “Kakashi!”

All he could do when Gai’s arms clasped down around his chest and pulled him back into a crushing hug, was laugh.

Not the way he had thought their date tonight would start, but somehow no less perfect. Maybe because it was Gai and everything he did was perfect in Kakashi’s eyes by default.

Or maybe because Kakashi really was a ‘troll’ like Kurenai said, and he actually enjoyed messing with people whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“I knew you’d figure it out,” he smiled back at Gai. “Took you a second, but you got there.”

“There’s only one man in all of Konoha who thinks ‘Turtle’ is a good nickname,” Rude. Turtle was a great nickname and he planned to use it until the day he died. “You look amazing.”

“So good you could hardly recognize me?” He expects Gai to tell him to ‘shut it’ or pinch him in the side. Both very common responses Gai has to his teasing.

Instead, Gai leaned in close and pressed a tender kiss to his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Sometimes I forget that there is a beautiful face hidden under that mask.” This. This is why he had left his mask at home tonight. Compliments that would cause him to cringe from anyone else, make him blush when they come from Gai.

He still hasn’t decided if it’s because Gai’s just that good with words or if it’s a result of him being completely and undeniably in love with Konoha’s sublime green beast.

In his personal opinion, it’s a terrifying and effective mixture of both.

“Come on,” sliding out of Gai’s hold he turned to face his date and smiled. “Maybe if you’re nice to me tonight, I’ll agree to a date night challenge.”

The way Gai’s face lights up tells him that He’ll definitely find himself doing some sort of challenge now. It would be impossible for him to turn down such an adorable face. In fact, for once he can’t wait to see what type of challenge Gai come’s up with.

It has to be amazing to be considered date night worthy, and Gai’s always so creative when it comes to their competitions.


End file.
